Stuffing
by HuggzNKissez2888
Summary: Fluffy Goodness


Stuffing - By Me aka Jennibean  
  
Disclaimer - You know the drill... I own nothing, not even the clothes on my back  
  
Just so you know... I'm going to double space this because I personally find it easier to read when it is double rather than single...   
  
Review Por Favor :)   
  
Chapter Dos  
  
The summer was uneventful as usual, the Dursley's were as cruel and annoying as ever and I ended up eating cake flown in by Hedwig from Hermione and Ginny. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how one looks at this, because of the current circumstances with Voldemort brought back to power again, they were going back to Hogwarts early. One month early to be exact. Dumbledore felt that it would be much safer to have all the children where he could keep a close eye on them.   
This is where our story begins, with a very excited and fidgety Harry Potter waiting for his sidekicks, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, to show up at their usual meeting spot near the clock on Platform 9 3/4. It was going on 10:45 when he finally spotted five red heads and one peeved looking brunette jogging toward him. Harry couldn't suppress the smile that was twitching at his lips when he saw Ginny get frustrated when she couldn't keep up with their swift pace. Harry quickly left his trunk by the pillar to assist Ginny with the two trunks she was lugging with her.   
"My God Ginny," Harry said with a smile, "since when did you start bringing your brick collection to school?"  
"Oh shut up you twit, I got stuck with HERMIONE'S and my trunk since she had to carry Crookshank's stupid cage." She said with a dirty look directed at Hermione. Hermione just laughed and continued her conversation with George on the best way to brew a Coloring potion for hair.   
Harry laughed when Ginny let out another "umph" as they continued on their way to the train. "Let me help you with that." Harry said as he took Hermione's book laden trunk from Ginny's tired, red hand.   
"Thank you kind sir, I didn't know if I was going to make it to the train, I swear, my arms just aren't as young as they used to be." She said jokingly, "Thank goodness my knight in shining armor was here to save the day." As she made an overly drawn curtsy. Harry just laughed and continued the joke saying "Well sweet madam," as she took his free arm, "let us bring you to your diligent steed, Sir Hogwart's Express." At this point they couldn't stop laughing and ended up gasping for breath and getting more then a few odd looks from people as they boarded the train.   
They found Hermione trying to teach Ron the idea of the card game "spit" as they entered the compartment. Both Ron and Hermione looked up, smiled, and went to give Harry a hug, and a kiss on the cheek from Hermione. This went anything but unnoticed by Ginny who was inwardly jealous that she couldn't kiss Harry on the cheek, or anywhere else for that matter. Ginny knew there was nothing going on with them, but couldn't help but be a wee bit jealous because Hermione got to hug Harry whenever she felt like it. Truth be told, yes her and Harry were one hundred times closer than they had been two years before. They had gradually become closer during their fifth year starting when Harry found Ginny one night in the kitchen baking a cake. No one knew this but secretly Ginny wanted to be a chef, to own a bakery to be exact. From that night on Harry came down every night for a midnight snack. They had a lot of fun when they hung out together, but nothing beyond minor flirtations and joking around ever happened.   
To be honest this was fine for both of them in the beginning. They were getting to know each other well for the first time, and Harry was going out with a muggle girl named Marissa at the time. Harry had met her one day at the park when he was practicing his basketball and she was playing around with her makeshift volleyball courts she was making out of the tennis wall. Marissa had been too short to reach the line she needed to make and Harry assisted her with it, they had been together ever since. Because of this, Harry and Ginny both had things to confide in each other, Ginny's desire to graduate Hogwarts, go into the Culinary Arts and have a family, and Harry's secret love, Marissa. 


End file.
